Episode 5766 (24th May 2004)
Plot Gail's furious with Nick for not telling her of his suspicions about Todd. Eileen overhears Les and Patrick slagging off Todd, calling him a pansy. Todd's upset that Jason's avoiding him. Ashley and Claire set Fred up and take him to the market where Orchid Pattaya works. Fred's devastated when he realises that she and Dennis Stokes were ripping him off, that her real name is Stacy Hilton and she's never even been to Thailand. Sarah's grateful when Katy calls. Katy feels guilty as she knew about Todd and Karl long before Sarah but she keeps quiet. Norris and Emily tell Les that Chesney's been playing truant. Chesney explains that he didn't want Schmeichel to be lonely. Les says the dog will have to go. Chesney's heartbroken. Sally declares that the garage is over-staffed and under-performing and changes will have to be made. Sarah's shocked when Gail suggests she should have an HIV test. Todd tries to talk to Sarah but she pushes him away. Nick, protective of Sarah, punches Todd who punches him back. Jason wades in and punches Nick but then calls Todd a dirty queer saying he wants nothing more to do with him. Todd's humiliated. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Stacy aka Orchid - Casey-Lee Jolleys Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Levenshulme Market Notes *This episode, transmitted at 10.00pm, marks the first time that Coronation Street had three episodes broadcast on one day. *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 26th May 2004 due to coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The news about Todd sends shockwaves through the Street; and Ashley tells his dad the truth about Orchid. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,550,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw (to Les Battersby about Todd): "You're not brave enough to be gay. Do you think it's easy doing what he's done, having to run the gauntlet of thick cavemen like you?" Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns